1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hollow fiber spinning nozzle in which coagulation agent/support agent passages and mass supply passages and a nozzle structure connected to these and having a mass discharge opening and a needle with a coagulation agent/support agent bore are formed in a base body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hollow fiber spinning nozzles are already known which serve the manufacture of polymeric hollow fiber membranes. As shown in FIG. 1 in accordance with the enclosed drawing, such hollow fiber spinning nozzles 10 consist of a base body 12 made of metal into which a plurality of bores 14, 16, 18, 22 have been introduced. A tube 20 has been fitted into the bore 14 and a coagulation agent passage or a support agent passage 22 has been formed therein for the introduction of the coagulation agent or support agent. The bores 16 and 18 form mass supply passages for a polymer which is discharged via a ring passage 22 which likewise consists of a corresponding bore. Methods of customary metal working are used in the manufacture of the known hollow fiber spinning nozzles 10. It is here therefore that the nozzle structure arises by the assembly of both nozzle parts, with any irregularity, for example in the geometry of the ring space 22 totalizing from the production errors on the production of the base body 12 and the tube 20. Furthermore, possible assembly errors also occur which can likewise result in an irregularity of the geometry. Finally, the hollow fiber spinning nozzles known from the prior art cannot be reduced to any desired size.